Rêve de royauté
by Stellatsu
Summary: Avec horreur, Tybalt s'est rendu compte qu'il était attiré par Mercutio. Il décide de tourner la situation à son avantage lorsqu'il se rend compte que Mercutio est attiré par les hommes...


Bonjour bonjour !

Cette fic est quasi complète depuis des mois (plus de deux ans, en fait) mais le temps passe si vite...

C'est une Tybalt x Mercutio. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a deux ans j'ai vu la comédie musicale Roméo Juliette en Italie et que PUTAIN, ces deux là sont TROP hot, y a tellement de tension entre eux, c'est FOU.

Et pis parce que je fais ce que je veux aussi.

Et pis parce que clairement j'ai des problèmes.

Bon. Je suis pas faite pour écrire du lemon, et j'ai peur d'avoir faire de l'OOC sur la fin (d'un côté, c'est difficile de travailler le caractère de Tybalt, on en sait si peu de lui ! Même si la CM italienne introduit une nouvelle chanson à propos de/chantée par lui). Mais après au moins 7 relectures ces derniers jours, je jette l'éponge !

J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !!

Bonne lecture :)

oOoOo

Roméo est amoureux. Cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire: Roméo est toujours amoureux. Qu'une jolie fille croise son regard et il est sous le charme, débitant niaiserie sur niaiserie. C'est complètement insensé, et je ne me garde jamais de le lui dire chaque fois qu'il se plante devant moi avec ce sourire béat que je connais si bien. Et lui de répondre: "Mais elle est parfaite, Mercutio".

Mais un regard ne suffit pas, Roméo. Et si tu ne la supportais pas? Si sa voix était des plus criardes, si son esprit n'était pas similaire au tien? Si elle ne t'aimait pas, Roméo??

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle tu penses. Après tout, tu es beau, tu es riche, tu es fils d'une grande famille. Chaque femme ferait tout pour te plaire - au moins jusqu'au mariage, et je sais que ça ne te prendrait pas longtemps. Mais si tu croises une autre femme, Roméo, et si ses yeux sont plus beaux encore?

Un regard ne suffit pas.

La première fois que j'ai vu la personne pour laquelle mon cœur bat, j'étais trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier, ni sympathie ni animosité.

Et puis le temps a passé et le masque est tombé. Je l'ai détesté. Je l'ai détesté si longtemps; je ne saurais dire depuis quand mes sentiments ont changé. Je me suis battu contre eux, mais sans succès. Et plus ils s'emparaient de moi, plus ma haine grandissait.

Il me nargue, Roméo. Chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'arrache le coeur pour l'emprisonner dans une cage trop petite pour lui permettre de battre, dont il me montre la clé avant de la jeter dans l'Adige. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne le laisserai pas faire.

Je dois me débarrasser de mes sentiments ; je dois me débarrasser de lui.

Tybalt. Ton ennemi, Roméo, le sais-tu? Ce salaud arrogant, coureur de jupons, bâtard de première. Oui, lui et son affreuse balafre au visage. J'en suis malade. J'ai envie de vomir, de me transpercer le cœur.

Mais tout cela va bientôt cesser, j'en fais le serment.

oOoOo

Il y a bal, ce soir. Juliette fête son anniversaire - ou plutôt, ses parents ont décidé qu'elle le fêterait. Quelle belle occasion pour lui faire rencontrer Paris!

Fut un temps où j'aurais tout donné pour être à la place du comte, qu'on me donne la main de Juliette. J'ai grandi à ses côtés et j'en suis tombé amoureux, ou du moins le croyais-je. Car ce que je ressentais pour elle n'était rien: j'ai goûté à autre chose, un sentiment infiniment plus fort, infiniment plus jouissif.

Infiniment plus contradictoire, plus absurde.

Je crois que j'aime un ennemi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ? Il m'obsède. Chacune de mes pensées va vers lui et il me nargue, avec ses manières, sa peau blanche, sa chemise ouverte sur son torse transpirant d'érotisme et je ne peux m'empêcher de le désirer du plus profond de mon âme.

Mais tout cela va bientôt cesser, j'en fais le serment.

oOoOo

Les Capulet donnent un bal, ce soir, et bien sûr, les rois du monde sont là pour jouer les trouble-fêtes. Mon Dieu, ils veulent me tuer. Si je vois Tybalt, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Il faut que cela cesse, je ne peux le supporter plus longtemps, je suis devenu fou. Je veux lui planter un couteau dans le cœur et en même temps le prendre comme une vulgaire chienne. Je ne l'aime pas: je le désire. Je le désire seulement. Comment pourrait-on aimer quelqu'un comme lui?

\- Mercutio, dépêche-toi ! Ce serait impoli de faire attendre les Capulet!

Qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais décidé d'être ami avec Tybalt? Après tout, je ne faisais partie d'aucune des deux familles. Je pouvais me rendre chez les Capulet comme chez les Montaigu quand bon me semblait. Mais j'étais ami avec Roméo.

Étais-je vraiment en train d'imaginer la possibilité d'être ami avec Tybalt? Ce bâtard retournait mon esprit.

Mais tout cela allait bientôt cesser, j'en faisais le serment.

oOoOo

En retrait dans un coin de la salle de bal, j'observe les gens, dans leurs accoutrements ridicules, tellement reconnaissables alors que leur masque serait leur seul moyen d'arriver à leur fin ce soir. Je ne m'amuse pas.

\- Tybalt !

C'est Juliette. Seul un aveugle ne l'aurait pas reconnue.

\- Viens danser avec moi!

\- Non merci, Juliette.

\- Allez, Tybalt. C'est mon anniversaire !

Elle me prend par la main, m'emmène sur la piste de danse. Elle est tout heureuse: je lui souris et nous dansons. Dans le même temps, nous jouons à découvrir qui se cache sous tel ou tel masque.

Juliette fait un geste trop brusque en désignant quelqu'un et frappe un danseur près de nous. Immédiatement, elle s'arrête de danser et se confond en excuses. Derrière le masque du danseur, une crinière blonde ondulée. Mon cœur manque un battement. C'est Mercutio. Et c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je le provoque, il faut qu'il sache que j'ai vu clair dans son jeu. Je retire mon masque.

\- Si le chien est là, alors le maître ne doit pas être bien loin !

Il retire son propre masque, me foudroie du regard. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, de le prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite, sur le sol dur et froid de cette salle de bal.

\- Et le prince des chats a daigné bouger son cul de son confortable fauteuil!

\- Mercutio !

Juliette s'interpose entre nous ; je recule d'un pas. Mercutio rit et j'ai envie de le faire taire en écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Tu fuis, espèce de lâche !

\- Tu connais la loi : si nous nous battons, nous serons condamnés à mort. Et je ne compte pas mourir par ta faute.

Ça, c'est la partie du plan qui me paraît encore floue. Comment me débarrasser de Mercutio tout en échappant à la sentence en découlant ? Il était un parent du Prince: il bénéficierait sans doute d'un traitement de faveur. Pas moi.

Je me détourne, cherche des gardes du regard. Je m'en approche et les préviens: il y a un Montaigu à la réception.

oOoOo

J'avais reconnu Juliette - seul un aveugle ne l'aurait pas reconnue -, mais je ne savais pas avec qui elle dansait. Moi-même, je dansais avec une inconnue qui ne me semblait pas très prude. Une femme, pourquoi pas. Mais si j'avais le choix, je préférais coucher avec un homme. Or, la pratique n'était pas très répandue, et elle était surtout très dépréciée. Il fallait être prudent, ne pas avouer ses préférences à n'importe qui. Les conséquences, eh bien, on préférait ne pas y penser.

J'avais eu ma première expérience avec un homme peu de temps après avoir découvert cette attirance immorale et absolument irrationnelle - après tout, c'était mon pire ennemi - pour Tybalt. Frustré, j'avais d'abord multiplié les conquêtes: ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Je m'étais alors tourné vers un des garçons qui traînait toujours avec Roméo, Benvolio et moi: j'avais remarqué la manière lubrique dont il me regardait. Il n'avait donc pas été difficile de l'emmener dans un coin, de le plaquer contre un mur et de dévorer ses lèvres.

Ça avait été sale, ça avait été brutal: je ne demandais rien de plus. Et pourtant, je voulais toujours cet enfoiré de Tybalt.

On me bouscule et je me rends compte que c'est Juliette qui m'est rentrée dedans. Elle s'arrête immédiatement de danser et commence à s'excuser plus que de raison. Je vais pour enlever mon masque et la rassurer, faire une petite blague sur le rentre-dedans ; son cavalier est plus rapide.

C'est Tybalt.

\- Si le chien est là, alors le maître ne doit pas être bien loin!

Je retire mon masque, regarde le balafré avec haine. La haine a cet avantage que c'est un sentiment tellement fort qu'il n'en laisse transpirer aucun autre.

\- Et le prince des chats a daigné bouger son cul de son confortable fauteuil!

\- Mercutio !

Juliette se met entre nous et je grogne. Tybalt fait un pas en arrière. L'occasion est trop belle.

\- Tu fuis, espèce de lâche !

\- Tu connais la loi : si nous nous battons, nous serons condamnés à mort. Et je ne compte pas mourir par ta faute.

Je me fous bien de la loi, Tybalt. Je me fous de tout et tu devrais le savoir. Je suis fou, Tybalt. Tu m'as rendu fou et tu le paieras, qu'importe les conséquences, parce que je ne peux décemment pas continuer à vivre comme ça.

Tybalt s'éloigne et je regarde Juliette: elle suit son cousin du regard et s'arrête soudainement. Ses yeux en ont croisé d'autres et, légère, comme possédée, elle s'avance vers Roméo. J'aimerais le prévenir mais si je m'en approche, Tybalt saura que c'est lui.

Je me tourne vers le prince des chats : il me regarde. Mon corps me brûle, j'ai une atroce envie de lui, tellement que ça m'en fait mal. Je lui adresse un sourire mauvais en mimant l'homme à qui on tranche la gorge.

Tybalt, Tybalt, tu vas mourir...

oOoOo

J'ai attrapé une fille dans la salle de bal et lui ai demandé si elle voulait de mes faveurs. Désireuse de grimper l'échelle sociale, l'écervelée a accepté sans broncher. Je n'ai pas cherché à faire les choses bien: faire l'amour, c'était pour les romantiques, et qui se souciait bien des femmes? Elles n'étaient là que pour procréer. Je l'avais baisée, ni plus, ni moins, sans pour autant être pleinement satisfait. Je n'en avais rien à faire de cette imbécile. Une femme. Qu'avais-je à faire d'une femme ?

J'avais essayé d'imaginer Mercutio, mais cette putain faisait bien trop de bruit alors à son départ, j'avais entrepris la plus basse des besognes.

Main sur mon membre, yeux fermés, je m'imaginais dominer cette petite pute frétillante qu'était Mercutio sous mon corps. Est-ce qu'il criait? Je le pensais. Je l'imaginais rire alors que je le baisais de toutes mes forces. Je m'imaginais l'insulter et il riait encore plus. Je l'imaginais prenant mon sexe en bouche et moi tenant sa tête afin de contrôler le moindre de ses mouvements. Je m'imaginais frappant le fond de sa gorge et me déverser en lui sans aucune honte. Je l'imaginais haletant, ses yeux demandant plus. Je l'imaginais esclave, soumis, un simple objet dont je pouvais disposer comme bon me semblait.

Et la frustration n'avait pas disparu quand je m'étais retrouvé couvert de ma semence.

oOoOo

J'avais retrouvé Vincente après le bal ; il m'avait regardé de son regard lascif. Je m'étais jeté à ses lèvres et nous avions commencé notre ballet bestial. Le plaquant sans ménagement contre un mur, j'avais déboutonné sa chemise et la lui avais enlevée. J'avais ensuite lacéré son torse, et frissonné en entendant son grognement. Nous nous étions retrouvés nus en quelques secondes et il m'avait soulevé pour me déposer au sol, où il s'était mis sur moi. J'avais protesté pour la forme mais aujourd'hui, j'avais vraiment envie qu'il joue ce rôle.

Il avait frotté nos sexes l'un contre l'autre et je l'avais giflé, lui faisant comprendre que je ne voulais pas de ces préliminaires. Pour me punir, il m'avait mordu le téton gauche; j'avais crié. Il avait alors fondu sur mes lèvres et étouffé mes autres cris, poussés quand il s'était introduit en moi. C'était un déchirement, mais j'en avais besoin: c'était une punition nécessaire en contrepartie de mon désir pour Tybalt. J'avais espéré finir par être dégoûté, j'avais espéré que la douleur m'arrête. Mais j'en demandais toujours plus.

oOoOo

Roméo. Avec Juliette. Il a osé, ce petit con. Il a osé la toucher, l'embrasser, et elle, elle est amoureuse de lui! J'ai essayé de lui parler, de lui faire entendre raison. Mais elle refuse de me croire, cette petite sotte. Il faut que j'aille parler à Roméo, que je le détourne d'elle. Je dois protéger Juliette à tout prix.

Il n'est pas difficile de trouver un Montaigu dans cette ville : ils se pavanent en groupe, à moitié nus dans les rues, faisant un bruit impressionnant pour leur nombre. Mais trouver LE Montaigu que l'on veut s'avère parfois plus compliqué.

\- Je cherche Roméo !

Alors que je parle, je parcoure le groupe du regard, à sa recherche. Je tombe sur Mercutio à la place, qui murmure à l'oreille d'un homme. Celui-ci, la lèvre récemment ouverte, le regarde comme s'il allait le dévorer. Quand Mercutio se tourne, il découvre un énorme suçon dans son cou, et sa chemise entrouverte laisse apercevoir des griffures sur son corps. Mon cœur loupe un battement. Mercutio et ce type. Mercutio avec un homme.

\- Il cherche Roméo! S'écrit Mercutio en se levant, son corps transpirant la luxure.

Il s'approche, son corps ondule à chaque pas. Il est affreusement désirable.

\- Je t'ai vu chercher tellement de choses, Tybalt... La gloire... la fortune... la querelle ! Mais Roméo jamais ! Je ne comprends pas !

Il se fout de moi. Il me nargue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sait très bien pourquoi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Tybalt ? Que Juliette t'appartiendra un jour ?

J'éclate de rire.

\- Mais je ne veux pas de Juliette, Mercutio.

Je crois l'avoir vu frémir, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais soudainement, à le voir faiblir, lui qui est toujours si sûr de lui, je me sens puissant. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en mon pouvoir et je m'approche de lui. Le garçon avec qui je le soupçonnais de coucher réagit. Je le regarde, sourit ; Mercutio se tourne vers lui, puis de nouveau vers moi.

\- Et toi, Mercutio ?

Je ris, m'approche encore.

\- Les femmes ... Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton truc.

oOoOo

\- Je cherche Roméo !

C'est la voix de Tybalt.

Instantanément, j'arrête de taquiner Vincente - ou de l'allumer, tout est une question de point de vue -; c'est un jeu entre nous, un jeu très drôle dont les règles sont simples: faire craquer l'autre, par tous les moyens. Je me lève et m'approche.

\- Il cherche Roméo !

Mes amis rient. Tybalt qui cherche Roméo, c'est bien la première fois.

\- Je t'ai vu chercher tellement de choses, Tybalt... La gloire... la fortune... la querelle ! Mais Roméo jamais ! Je ne comprends pas !

Je sais très bien ce qu'il lui veut, j'ai eu une conversation à ce propos avec Roméo ce matin-même. Mais si je peux faire enrager le Prince des Chats ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sait très bien pourquoi.

Oh oui. Et je trouve ça très drôle, si tu veux mon avis. Maintenant, le coup fatal.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Tybalt ? Que Juliette t'appartiendra un jour ?

Il rit. Aucune rage sur son visage, il ne fait que rire et je suis étonné: ce n'était pas la réaction que j'avais attendue.

\- Mais je ne veux pas de Juliette, Mercutio.

Quelque chose dans sa voix me fait frissonner: j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ronronnait ses paroles. Il s'approche, sourit par-dessus mon épaule; je me retourne et vois Vincente sur la défensive. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'imagine que certains liens se créent lorsque l'on joue trop ensemble, et j'aurais sans doute eu une réaction similaire à la sienne s'il avait été à ma place. Mais cela nous a trahis. Nous avons joué, nous avons perdu. Je regarde Tybalt de nouveau avec, pour la première fois, de la peur dans les yeux.

\- Et toi, Mercutio ? dit-il.

Il rit doucement, s'approche ; je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise. C'est peut-être du sentimentalisme, mais je ne veux pas que Vincente tombe pour quelque chose que j'ai initié.

\- Les femmes ... Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton truc.

Je garde le silence. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'arriverait. Pas devant Tybalt. Mais voilà Mercutio muet comme une tombe.

\- Que dirait le prince ? Que dirait l'Église ?

\- La ferme, Tybalt.

J'aurais dû continuer à me taire mais c'était sorti tout seul. Il appuyait là où ça faisait mal, il était très bon pour ça.

\- Il y a un prix pour mon silence.

Je respire difficilement. Qu'est-ce que cet esprit malade pouvait bien avoir en tête ?

\- Je t'écoute.

Mercutio qui écoute Tybalt ! C'est une première. Je suis horrifié. S'il me demande de faire du mal à Roméo ... Alors je me livrerais moi-même au prince.

\- Tu seras à la villa des Capulet, ce soir. Tu as intérêt à y être.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Ce n'est pas le moment d'être désinvolte mais je ne peux tout simplement pas opiner comme si c'était normal. Tybalt rit, un rire mauvais.

\- Tu vas venir.

Et il s'en va.

oOoOo

Je n'aurais pas cru que ce serait si facile mais apparemment, j'avais visé juste. J'avais dû réfléchir rapidement et j'avais laissé mon désir parler lorsque j'avais demandé à Mercutio de me rejoindre ce soir. Aucun de nous n'avouerait jamais ce qu'il se passerait cette nuit. J'aurais ce que je voulais, je m'en sortirais sain et sauf: c'était un merveilleux coup que celui-ci.

Et s'il ne venait pas ? Je n'y pensais pas trop. Il avait eu l'air si terrifié que sa venue était quasiment certaine.

\- Monsieur Capulet. Mercutio Escalus pour vous.

Un sourire sur mes lèvres.

\- Fais-le entrer. Et qu'on ne nous dérange pas.

\- Bien.

Quelques petites secondes et Mercutio est là, dans ma chambre. Son visage est recomposé par rapport à cet après-midi, il me regarde avec fierté et il attaque d'emblée.

\- Quel est le prix ?

Je me dirige vers lui, le contourne, m'approche de la porte et la ferme à clé. Il me suit des yeux, et quand je le regarde à nouveau, je vois que je ne l'ai pas déstabilisé du tout. Je m'approche, il ne scille pas. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Alors que je ne veux qu'une partie de jambes en l'air sauvage, des sentiments inopportuns essaient de contrecarrer mes plans. J'essaie de les chasser, mais je sais qu'ils restent présents, quelque part.

Je suis en face de Mercutio et je prends une troisième profonde inspiration. Je n'y arrive pas.

Et c'est lui qui vient prendre mes lèvres, me poussant contre un mur dans le même temps. Je grogne et il soupire. Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses et l'attire contre moi; nos sexes se rencontrent, nous gémissons tous les deux.

Mes mains remontent dans son dos, sur ses bras, ses épaules, son cou, puis son visage, et je fais basculer sa tête, l'incitant à m'offrir son cou. De rage, je mords ce suçon qu'il arbore fièrement fait par un autre que moi. Mercutio pousse un soupir, lève la tête pour me donner un meilleur accès. Ses doigts sont dans mon dos et il essaie de s'agripper au tissu, mais je pense que c'est ma peau qu'il veut.

Je l'entends respirer, bouche ouverte près de mon oreille, et il n'est que débauche. Ça ne peut être qu'un rêve, Mercutio n'aurait jamais fait ça. À un moment - le pire, comme toujours - quelqu'un frappera à ma porte et me réveillera. Qu'il prenne son temps.

Mercutio se reprend, mord mon lobe. Je laisse échapper un léger cri rauque ; il gémit faiblement. J'en frissonne. Je veux l'entendre encore.

Il faut que je lui rende ce qu'il me donne, il faut...

Pardon, Tybalt ? Un plaisir réciproque ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Mais c'est Mercutio.

À cette pensée je me mets en colère: Mercutio ne m'appartiendra jamais. Avec rage, je le pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur mon lit. Il rit et j'ai juste envie de le frapper, de l'étrangler.

J'ai envie... J'ai envie de l'étrangler.

Je m'assois sur son corps et mets mes mains de part et d'autre de son cou, et je commence à serrer. Il rit de nouveau, ce salaud, jusqu'à ce que l'air commence à lui manquer. Je le sais, il vient de brusquement poser sa main sur mon torse et agrippe le tissu à nouveau - décidément, ces vêtements sont de trop.

Je pourrais le tuer mais le rêve est trop beau ; je relâche mon emprise.

Mercutio avale une grande bouffée d'air et rit encore une fois, plus longuement que les deux premières. Et c'est là qu'il le dit:

\- Lâche !

Je le gifle, hors de moi. Il rit encore, puis me regarde dans les yeux: son visage transpire la lubricité. Et sans crier gare, il m'attrape par le cou et commence à détruire mes lèvres.

Désormais allongé sur lui, je vais chercher l'entrée de sa chemise. Je la trouve, y passe mes mains, et ça y est: ce bout de corps est enfin à moi. Je vais y laisser mes traces comme un autre l'a fait avant moi. Un autre, Mercutio. Tu as laissé un autre te toucher, je ne suis pas sûr de te le pardonner.

Je relève sa chemise entre nos deux corps puis je quitte ses lèvres, non sans résistance de sa part. Je pars à la découverte de son torse et il se tord sous mes baisers, ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Nous sommes un peu plus calmes. C'est différent de ce que j'avais imaginé, mais ce n'est pas moins bon. Il ondule sous moi, nos virilités se touchent, j'ai envie d'exploser; et pourtant j'explore chaque parcelle de son torse, embrassant par-ci, léchant par là.

Il gémit : ça me rend fou. Je descends plus bas, encore plus bas, et ça me prend une éternité durant laquelle il gémit de plus en plus fort, conscient de ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'agrippe le haut de son collant et m'affaire à le descendre, puis prend une profonde inspiration. Nous avons trop attendu.

Je touche le sexe de Mercutio pour la première fois et il laisse échapper un grognement sonore. La tête renversée, il est un véritable appel au vice.

Je le caresse quelques secondes puis m'approche:je le veux. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, vu la relation brutale que je m'étais imaginée après le bal. Mais mon subconscient me dit que si, et c'est confirmé par les sensations dans mon bas ventre.

J'embrasse le sexe de Mercutio, y fait glisser ma langue, le prend finalement en bouche. Son bassin bouge au rythme de mes mouvements. Ses gémissements me font perdre la tête ; comment peut-il être si désirable ? Je le veux tellement, j'en veux plus.

D'un geste violent, sa main quitte mes cheveux et vient s'abattre sur les couvertures, qu'il serre de toutes ses forces. Et alors que je ne m'y attends pas, il relève soudainement son genou, me faisant le lâcher de surprise. Il en profite, le diablotin, il fond sur moi et inverse les rôles.

Assis sur moi, le tentateur s'acharne sur mes lèvres. Nous retrouvons un semblant de violence dans notre rapport, mais malgré toutes les sensations que ça me procure, je crois que j'ai vraiment envie de quelque chose d'autre.

Mercutio lèche mes lèvres sensuellement, et j'essaie avec ma langue de toucher la sienne. Mais il me nargue, le fourbe, il la sort à peine.

\- Donne-la moi...

Ça m'a échappé, mais le ton de ma voix a apparemment un effet sur Mercutio, qui soupire. Il s'approche de mes lèvres, me lance un regard pervers.

Je mets mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage, brusquement, mais sans lui faire mal, et je relève la tête pour l'embrasser. Je lui lèche les lèvres à mon tour, et il les entrouvre. Nos langues se rencontrent, nous soupirons. Chaque mouvement nous procure des sensations, même le plus infime.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et viennent caresser mon cou, puis mes épaules. Il a un plus grand sens pratique que moi: il attrape ma chemise et me l'enlève, puis la jette quelque part. Je saisis le moment et lui retire la sienne, m'en débarrasse moi aussi. Il sourit, il est comme possédé.

Du doigt, il trace quelques lignes sur mon torse avant de s'y pencher et de m'infliger la même torture que je lui avais infligée. Je sens la tension monter au fur et à mesure qu'il descend. J'ai envie de lui, tellement envie de lui, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir de ces préliminaires. Je veux être en lui et l'avoir en moi, je veux goûter à ce qu'il peut m'offrir.

Sa langue se balade sur mon torse et je me sens beaucoup trop passif. J'ai les mains sur ses épaules et les caresse inconsciemment, parfois - souvent.

C'est son monde tout ça. Moi qui n'ai connu que des femmes sans jamais les laisser me toucher, je me sens novice.

Mercutio mordille mon téton et la sensation me fait rentrer mes ongles dans sa peau. Il lève les yeux vers moi, rit.

\- Ainsi je te retrouve, Prince des Chats.

Pour la première fois, je lui souris.

\- Et moi je te découvre, Prince des fous.

Il vient m'embrasser, couchant son torse sur le mien, et se penche à mon oreille.

\- Que serait le monde sans folie?

Il mordille mon lobe, je soupire.

\- Bien trop ennuyeux, je le crains.

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou : il rit.

\- Ne serais-tu pas plus tranquille? demande-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je ne réponds pas, mais caresse ses hanches. Le bout de mes ongles sur sa peau le fait tressaillir. Tout son dos est mon terrain de jeu, et je le parcoure au hasard.

Ce n'est plus simplement du sexe, c'est de l'attention, du soin, de la patience. C'est prendre du plaisir dans le plaisir de l'autre, c'est se sentir bien de l'avoir contre soi.

Mon amant me regarde, vient me donner un baiser passionné. Il se redresse, se déshabille complètement et fait de même pour moi. Ma respiration s'accélère, je commence à avoir peur.

Il attrape ma main gauche et la ramène près de ma tête, y glisse sa main. Il s'allonge tout contre moi, dépose quelques baisers dans mon cou et commence à caresser ma virilité. Il recueille un peu de ma semence qu'il porte à ses lèvres ; je le regarde, subjugué. Il lèche ses doigts en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis en feu, je sais ce qu'il va faire, et j'en ai cruellement envie.

Sa main quitte sa bouche et il vient m'embrasser.

\- Détends-toi, murmure-t-il alors qu'il écarte mes jambes.

Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Premièrement, parce que c'est ma première fois avec un homme. Deuxièmement, parce que je l'ai beaucoup trop désiré.

Il introduit son premier doigt en moi et j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je serre la main de Mercutio à lui briser les os, et ma deuxième main vient agripper son corps sur lequel je laisserai sans doute de nombreuses traces. Il pousse un petit cri de douleur étouffé mais n'arrête pas de m'embrasser pour autant. Et il murmure, sans cesse, rassurant.

Il continue d'entrer en moi et mon emprise sur sa main ainsi que sur son corps se desserre. Je fais des efforts considérables mais respire difficilement, essayant de me faire à la douleur. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je me répète.

\- Détends-toi...

C'est facile à dire pour lui. Tout ce que je ressens, moi, c'est une profonde douleur.

\- J'aimerais ne jamais t'avoir désiré, lui dis-je.

Il m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou.

\- Ça ne durera pas, répond-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Et soudain je n'ai plus le même homme en face de moi. Il a lâché ma main et son corps repose sur moi; ses doigts parcourent mon flan, il m'embrasse passionnément et griffe tout le coté de mon corps. Je grogne, ramène mes mains dans son dos, le serre plus fort que je ne le devrais. C'est le Mercutio du début de mon rêve, sauvage, incontrôlable. Il griffe et mord ici et là, ses baisers sont rares mais brûlants. Je le désire plus que je ne l'aime, mon corps bouge sous le sien et je me rends compte que la douleur est passée, que ses doigts en moi me donnent du plaisir. Je gémis bruyamment. Il sourit d'un air lubrique.

\- Ne prends pas cet air là.

Il rit et m'embrasse, se débarrassant de sa folie passagère. Ses doigts me quittent et je sens immédiatement leur absence. Je le regarde et il me rend mon regard: j'y vois un désir brûlant, et de l'attente. Beaucoup d'attente. Il rit.

\- Alors Tybalt ? On veut quelque chose ?

\- Ne me fais pas ...

\- Oh si, au contraire. Après tout, tu as douté de moi.

Je me renfrogne.

\- Ne me fais pas attendre! fait-il.

J'ai envie de le tuer. Mais en même temps ... Je suis dans le même état que lui. J'entrouvre la bouche et murmure:

\- Viens en moi.

La réponse lui plaît : il sourit et vient m'embrasser. Puis il se redresse, fait couler de la salive dans ses paumes et s'en lubrifie. Je le regarde avec appréhension et envie.

Il se penche à nouveau sur moi, son corps porté par son avant-bras posé près de moi. De son autre main, il vient positionner son sexe au niveau de mon anus. Ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai peur. Mercutio se penche sur moi, m'embrasse.

\- Détends-toi. Le plus dur est passé. Enfin, pas tout à fait...

Il est content de sa blague et affiche un sourire très large. Je le lui rends. C'était graveleux, mais c'est ainsi qu'il est. Tout n'est qu'un jeu pour lui.

Il vient capturer mes lèvres avec passion et je sens le désir remonter. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour s'introduire en moi.

Mes ongles se greffent dans son dos et il se cambre en même temps que moi. Je crois qu'il aime avoir mal. Pas moi.

Il ne lâche pas mes lèvres alors que je cherche désespérément de l'air. Il est absolument immobile, attend que je me fasse à sa présence. Et peu à peu la douleur n'est plus si intense et je reprends mon souffle. Mes ongles quittent sa peau et il semble se détendre. Il se détache de mes lèvres, regarde au plus profond de mes yeux: il est inquiet. Je l'embrasse : le signe qu'il attendait.

Il commence à se mouvoir en moi, lentement. Je grimace ; il s'arrête.

\- Ça va, je murmure avec un sourire.

Non, pas encore. Mais j'essaie de lui faire confiance. Ça va passer.

Je ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration, Mercutio vient poser un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres. Je me fais à sa présence, lentement mais sûrement. Petit à petit, je le sens plus profondément en moi.

Je passe mes bras autour des épaules de Mercutio et l'attire à moi. Il miaule en m'embrassant. Ses va-et-vient s'intensifient, de temps à autre, il ferme les yeux d'allégresse et soupire. Il est la luxure et il m'appelle.

Je profite des quelques centimètres qui nous séparent pour glisser mes mains sur son torse. Il frissonne ; je souris.

\- Ne fais pas le fier, Prince des chats.

Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure, la lèche du bout de la langue. Douce torture. Je commence à bouger mes hanches et il sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, murmure-t-il de nouveau à mon oreille.

\- Si je devais me souvenir de tout ce que tu dis, Mercutio, je réponds.

\- Quand je disais que tu ne regretterais pas longtemps de m'avoir désiré.

Je ris. Il a raison. Bordel que c'est bon, maintenant. Peut-être parce que Mercutio est un expert. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que je ...

Une question me brûle les lèvres mais je me tais : ce n'est qu'un rêve, je n'aurais que la réponse que j'attends. Je pourrais tout dire, tout faire. Dans cette réalité, Mercutio m'appartient. Dieu que le réveil va être difficile !

\- À quoi pense le Prince des Chats ?

\- À toi.

\- Ça pourrait me flatter, mais je te sens vraiment très loin.

Je l'embrasse, caresse ses hanches.

\- Je ne voudrais être ailleurs pour rien au monde.

Mercutio rit.

\- Moi non plus.

Bien sûr.

\- Mais sois un peu attentif, d'accord?

Je ris. Quel connard. Il a raison, cependant.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur nos deux corps. Sa peau est chaude sous mes doigts, des perles de sueur se forment sur son torse. Il bouge toujours en moi, et soupire au creux de mon cou. Son ventre touche ma virilité à intervalles réguliers, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Je soupire, gémis, embrasse chaque parcelle de son corps qui m'est accessible. Je passe mes mains sur son torse, ses bras, dans son dos, ses cheveux. Je lui donne des petits coups de bassin afin d'accentuer notre plaisir et ses va-et-vient se font plus rapides. Nos respirations sont saccadées, l'air manque et j'ai l'impression que je ne peux en trouver qu'auprès de lui. Que je ne respirerai plus jamais s'il n'est pas là. C'est peut-être pour ça que je le provoque à chaque seconde. Je veux exister auprès de lui, avoir une place, même détestable. Je lui crie de me remarquer.

Et voilà que même mes rêves sont remplis de lui. Je ne serai plus tranquille une seule seconde de ma vie si je ne l'ai pas près de moi, et je lui en veux. Je lui en veux terriblement parce qu'il ne m'appartiendra jamais. "Quel est ton prix?" avait-il demandé en entrant.

Je voulais qu'il soit à moi, et à moi seul. Et s'il n'était pas à moi, alors il ne serait à personne d'autre.

Je referme mes doigts sur son cou et une lueur passe dans son regard: il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Tybalt...!

Je serre, je serre. Mercutio s'allonge sur moi pour libérer ses mains et essaie de m'arrêter. Mais il ne le peut pas et il suffoque de plus en plus. Il se débat, nos corps se séparent.

\- Ty… balt !!!

Tout son corps se bat pour vivre. Il frappe, griffe. Son visage affiche une impression de panique effroyable.

Avec ses dernières forces, il griffe mon visage si fort que je desserre mon emprise. Il se relève, chancelle, attrape sa chemise et son collant, les enfile en courant vers la porte. Je ne lui cours pas après. À quoi bon ? Il serait toujours là à mon réveil, bien en vie.

oOoOo

Je cours dans les rues de Vérone, mains autour de mon cou. J'ai mal et je respire difficilement. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je fuis juste. Je jette autour de moi des regards de chiot apeuré. Dieu, faites qu'il ne me suive pas.

Je cours et l'écho de mes pas me poursuit, et j'ai peur que Tybalt se soit calé dessus et que je ne l'entende pas venir. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir.

Alors que je cours, une ombre sort d'une ruelle voisine et je pousse un cri étouffé qui me fait affreusement mal. Est-ce que c'est Tybalt? Il fait trop sombre, je n'y vois rien.

\- Mercutio?

... C'est la voix de Roméo...?

\- Mercutio? C'est toi?

Oh mon dieu, c'est Roméo. Je cours vers lui et me jette contre lui: il referme instinctivement ses bras sur mes épaules et fait un pas en arrière.

\- Aide-moi, je murmure plus que faiblement. Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me caches.

Roméo me regarde avec inquiétude. Il jauge si c'est une blague ou pas et détermine que ce n'est pas le cas ; à partir de ce moment-là, il m'attrape par le poignet et commence à courir. Nous arrivons chez lui et il me fait entrer. Il m'emmène à ses appartements, me fait entrer puis ferme le verrou.

Puis il voit.

\- Qui t'a fait ça?

Il est inquiet mais surtout, il est très en colère. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Je ne peux pas le dire. Parce que Roméo voudra vengeance. Et que le Prince le punira s'il fait du mal à Tybalt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Je le regarde dans les yeux, mais je suis perdu. Je secoue de nouveau la tête.

\- Je n'en sais rien... Je n'en sais rien ...

Roméo ne sait pas quoi dire. Il regarde mon cou et y porte sa main, puis il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne bouge pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur, je n'ai même pas la force de pleurer. Je ne comprends pas, et j'ai peur, et j'ai... Honte.

Moi, honte.

\- Viens te reposer, dit Roméo en mettant sa main dans mon dos.

Il m'assoit sur son lit, je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Je ne veux pas me reposer. Je veux comprendre. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie et voilà que ... Voilà que ...

Elles sont là, les larmes, ces traîtresses. Elles coulent sans aucun bruit. Elles sont là parce qu'il faut évacuer quelque chose.

Alors j'ouvre la bouche pour crier mais la douleur est trop intense. Mon corps ne veut tout simplement pas que je m'en débarrasse. Il me condamne à vivre avec, parce que j'ai trop voulu Tybalt et que j'ai fini par le payer. Prends ça, Mercutio. Souffre. Tu aimes ça après tout.

Roméo s'assoit à côté de moi et m'attire contre lui, et je finis par m'endormir.

oOoOo

Je me réveille enfin. Tout mon corps me fait mal. Je grogne et me redresse, essaie de détendre mes épaules. Puis je me lève et je sens la douleur dans mes jambes. Je fronce les sourcils.

Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et croise mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me fige.

Quatre griffures vont de ma tempe droite jusqu'à mon menton et les événements de la nuit me reviennent.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Mercutio était vraiment venu, nous avions couché ensemble (était-ce vraiment le terme exact?) et surtout, surtout, j'avais failli le tuer.

Mes jambes faiblissent, j'essaie de me retenir au marbre du lavabo mais mes bras me font défaut eux aussi.

J'ai failli tuer Mercutio.

Sa douceur, ses paroles me reviennent. Ses yeux, sa peau, ses mains. Son rire, ses soupirs. Son expression quand j'ai essayé de l'étrangler. Sa supplique.

Je me sens tellement mal, j'ai envie de vomir.

Je dois aller m'excuser. Mais avec quels mots? Et comment l'approcher? Avait-il raconté à quelqu'un ce qu'il s'était passé la veille? Si c'était le cas, j'étais un homme mort. Tant pis, je ne pourrai de toute façon pas vivre avec ce poids sur ma conscience.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et trouve ma solution. Je me lève difficilement, m'habille, vais rendre visite à Juliette.

Elle ouvre la porte et, lorsqu'elle me voit, son visage se teinte d'horreur.

\- Qui t'a fait ça?

Je mets mes mains autour de ses épaules, je me veux rassurant. Ça, ce n'est rien, c'est un juste retour des choses, c'est ce qui a sauvé Mercutio.

\- Juliette. J'ai besoin de toi, plus que jamais.

Elle s'éloigne de la porte.

\- Viens, entre.

oOoOo

J'ai reçu une lettre de Juliette qui me demande de la rejoindre dans le jardin des Capulet aujourd'hui. Elle veut me parler d'elle et de Roméo. J'aurais préféré ne pas y aller, mais ils méritent d'être heureux: s'ils veulent être ensemble, je me vois mal les juger.

La lettre de Juliette dans la main, je suis ses indications. Je suis entré dans la demeure, ressorti par la porte de derrière. J'ai longé les allées de rosiers rouges, suis arrivé à la statue. J'ai tourné à droite. Au centre d'un cercle de haies verdoyantes, il y a une petite fontaine et des bancs de pierre. Juliette n'est pas encore là.

Je m'approche de l'eau, me sert du reflet pour réajuster le foulard qui cache les traces que Tybalt a faites autour de mon cou. Ça me fait encore mal, ma voix n'est pas encore revenue, et cet hématome...

J'entends des pas derrière moi et me retourne. Je m'apprête à sourire, ne le fais pas.

Ce n'est pas Juliette.

C'est Tybalt.

Tout de suite, je suis sur la défensive. Sans quitter Tybalt des yeux, je recule et passe derrière la fontaine. S'il venait à vouloir la traverser, il perdrait du temps qui me permettrait de fuir. Mais il ne bouge pas.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, hier soir. Je pensais que c'était un rêve. Quand je me suis rendu compte qu'en plus d'être dans mon esprit à chaque seconde de ma vie, tu étais aussi dans mes rêves, j'ai perdu la tête. Je te détestais parce que tu avais beaucoup trop d'importance pour moi et que moi j'étais juste le "Prince des chats" pour toi, un bâtard arrogant. Tu l'as dit toi-même: nous sommes ennemis. Dans quelle réalité m'aurais-tu embrassé?

Chaque mot est un poignard dans le cœur. J'ai si peur de lui que je ne peux pas le croire. Il s'approche par la droite, je fais le tour de la fontaine de l'autre côté.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Et plus que désolé, je m'en veux. Si j'avais su que ce n'était pas un rêve, je n'aurais pas ...

Il s'arrête, son regard se perd sur la surface de l'eau. Il est maintenant à la place que j'occupais quelques secondes auparavant, derrière la fontaine. En fait, il m'a permis de fuir.

Il me tourne le dos, se dirige vers un banc.

\- Tu peux t'en aller, dit-il sans me regarder. Juliette ne viendra pas, je pense que tu t'en doutes. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû l'impliquer dans cette histoire. Mais je devais te parler. Je ne sais pas si ça a de l'importance pour toi, mais ça en avait pour moi.

Je suis immobile dans le jardin. Je crois que je veux répondre, mais quoi?

Est-ce que je lui pardonne? Je ne sais pas. Il a voulu me tuer, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais c'était parce qu'il s'en voulait de ses sentiments, qu'il pensait que je ne les partageais pas.

Est-ce que je le désire moins maintenant qu'il a fait ce qu'il a fait? Non.

Je m'approche et il lève les yeux vers moi. On peut y voir de la honte, du regret, et une lueur d'espoir qu'il essaie d'enterrer.

Je dénoue mon foulard et le laisse tomber au sol. Lorsqu'il voit les traces violettes autour de mon cou, il me regarde avec effroi, se lève brusquement puis s'arrête tout aussi sec. Il guette ma réaction. Je reste immobile, il s'avance lentement.

Parvenu jusqu'à moi, il met ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et pose son front sur le mien.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

Je hoche la tête. Il me regarde avec inquiétude.

\- Tu peux encore parler?

\- Je ne me tairai pas de sitôt, je réponds faiblement.

Il sourit, soulagé, dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Par contre… Il y a un prix pour mon silence.

Il se détache de moi, regarde dans mes yeux.

\- Et quel est ce prix?

\- Tu m'appartiens. Jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

\- N'est-ce pas peu cher payer?

\- Quand je jugerai que ce ne sera plus suffisant, je te menacerai d'autre chose.

\- Ça me va.

Nous nous regardons, sourions, puis je m'approche et l'embrasse avec fougue. Il m'attrape par les hanches, me tire contre lui. Je miaule.

\- Allons finir ce que nous avons commencé, Prince des Chats.


End file.
